Life Is Never Easy
by Amber-Raven-Cahill
Summary: Set after the 10th book. The younger generation is coming over to Amy's home for a reunion. But there's something that isn't quite right... Trouble and love ensues, mischief and drama are sure to be there. Does Ian or Natalie die? Or is it Amy and Dan who's last year is written down here? (Former title: Cahill Reunion Chaos Kidnappings)
1. Chapter 1

Amy Cahill hated Cahill reunions.

One, people who were extremely different and basically hated each other gathered at her house for a week.

Two, all of them (or most of them, at least) had tried to kill she and her brother at least once. Or betray them.

So Amy Hope Cahill was beyond furious at Fiske for telling her two hours before the guests were coming that they were coming. Yeah, she was livid. Totally.

Fiske had called her to his study room at 2 'o' clock in the afternoon, saying that he had something important to say to her. Wondering what had happened (or what was going to happen), she had trudged up the wooden stairs of the Cahill mansion in pajamas with a serious case of bed hair. Not that she cared at the moment. For all she knew, nobody was coming over today, so she didn't mind her messy hair hat looked like a bird's nest.

She knocked on the door, then walked in and closed it. Fiske's face looked sort of weird, she remarked. Reckoning that it was probably stress, she didn't question it anymore.

"My dear Amy, I have to tell you something that you might not like. Actually, you'll definitely be unhappy." He rubbed his hands together, resembling a psychiatrist that was going to give his patient some bad news. "The younger generation of the Cahills is coming here to stay for a week. They will be sleeping in the guest rooms for six nights, and will leave on the seventh day at around 3 'o' clock in the afternoon."

Amy's face had turned ghost-white, and after Fiske had dismissed her, she shut the door quietly as she got out and walked to her room. Only when she sat down on her bed did she feel extreme anger course through her blood. She couldn't believe that some of her worst archenemies were coming to stay at her house. Seven days, too! At least Sinead would be here. The two had become good friends. But still…

This was going to be one heck of a week.

Groaning, she stood up and headed to Dan's room, muttering under her breath how to prepare for the stupid reunion. As she stepped into the room, she found…everything. Dan was snoring on his bed- which was covered in rubbish. Empty chip containers were scattered besides him, soft-drink cans were heaped at his feet. Amy sighed, then tip-toed her way carefully over the mounds of trash and gently, she shook his shoulder.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked, still bleary-eyed. "Anybody dead?" Only this time, he was serious. No jokes.

Amy rolled her eyes- but in an endearing sort of way. She knew he'd been having reoccurring nightmares about the Clue Hunt. Only, like, once a month, though. She, too, but she didn't let anybody know. She didn't want to be treated like she was weak or something. Giving a weak glare to Dan, she said, "Come on. The Cahills are arriving in two hours. We've got to get ready." Saying this, she stalked out of the room. Dan grumbled, but he started tidying up. Sighing, he picked up a plastic bag and spoke quietly to himself.

"This is going to be one heck of a week."

Nellie Gomez, the Cahill's personal au pair, was beating an egg while listening to ear-blasting music when Amy came thundering down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me the Cahills were coming?" Amy looked downright murderous. Her hands were gripping the banister so tightly, they were turning white. Could've blended in, too. Like a chameleon. Nice.

Nellie swallowed a small lump in her throat. Amy had become less shy by a long way after the Clue Hunt ended. "I…. Uh…. Fiske told me not to tell…?" she muttered under her breath, her tone making it sound more like a question. Amy sighed, and trudged off to tidy up the living room. The au pair then started to frantically make the kitchen look more acceptable; as it was covered in meat sauce and carrots were lay out on the table kind of messily. The stupid reunion hadn't even started, and already, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Shaking her head, Nellie spoke to thin air. "This is going to be one heck of a week."

Amy was busying herself with the job of organizing the coffee table in their humongous living room when Dan strode in and threw up his arms in an exaggerated fashion. "Ta-da! I, insert drumroll please, finished tidying up my bedroom! How awesome is that?" And then, "Aw, come on, sis. Relax! They're not going to assassinate us!"

"Meh. I might if your room isn't spick and span. Got it?" Amy threatened.

Dan gulped.

Amy rolled her eyes, then gestured towards the couch "Straighten that out for me, please," she said, "I don't want the Cahills thinking we're messy- like all the time. Oh, and remove the trash while you're at it too." It (the couch) was sagging like an old woman's cheeks. Dirty socks hung over the edge, and video games were sprawled out on the couch. Obviously, Dan spent more time down here than Amy. A lot. Amy finished cleaning up the coffee table, and then she stalked out of the door.

"What's wrong, sis? Oh, I know. You're going to get ready for your boyfriend?" Dan teased, a big grin gracing his elf-ish features. Also known by some girls in his school by 'the best-looking boy ever born except (insert the name of a Hollywood celebrity)'.

"Ian's not my boyfriend. He's just…Just…A Cahill. Yeah, a Cahill. And I'm going to… Clean the bathroom. Yeah, I'm going to clean the bathroom." Amy replied, turning around. Even after the clue Hunt, Dan could still be very annoying.

"I didn't say anything about Ian." Dan retorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the couch. "Are you going to pace about in your room, saying, "Oh, Ian, come sweep me off my feet! Oh! You're so-"

He was cut off by his sister. "What about Natalie, hm? Are you going to drool all over her? 'Because she's wearing Prada, you know." Amy walked out, shaking her head.

Dan ran a hand through his hair. How'd Amy find out about his crush on Natalie? He really liked Natalie, but she probably thought he was just a 'low, poor peasant (even if they were richer than them after winning the Clue Hunt) who wore too much cotton and sweatpants.' He knew tons of girls swooned at his feet from school gossip. Shoot, he was rambling. But then, he wasn't even talking, so… Argh, so off topic. At least he knew something for sure.

This was going to be one heck of a week.

Fiske Cahill had organized this spontaneous reunion for a reason. Or two. He decided that the Cahills needed more bonding time- and less killing time. Hopefully, since basically all of the older children were the leaders of their respective branches (Fiske had decided that he'd let Amy become the Madrigal leader, he wanted to step down, as the job was a bit too demanding for an old man like him, as Dan continued to tease him), diplomacy would reign, and they could use this time to discuss branch matters. Besides, he knew half of them had a crush on each other, and most of them- he hoped it was all, though he wasn't sure- returned the feeling. Grumbling, he pressed a forefinger to his forehead and his thumb to his temple, a stress motion. He had to do this for another reason. Certain branches were still out for war and blood. Hopefully, the younger ones would be able to establish peace.

"This is going to be one heck of a week."

Ian Kabra was sitting elegantly at his study desk checking the stock markets of London on his Asus PC computer when his cell phone rang.

"This is the Kabra residence, Ian Kabra speaking." Ian said curtly into the phone.

"Ian? There's a Cahill reunion for a week starting today, so please, book a flight as soon as possible and come. That is, unless you would like us to pick you up using the helicopter." Fiske Cahill's voice rang over the speaker.

Ian hated looking weak. Kabras never looked weak. They were Lucians, after all. But…He was disowned by his mother, Isabel Kabra after giving his Clues to the Cahill orphans. Amy and Dan. Amy…He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her not-so stringy reddish-brown hair, her piercing jade green eyes. Of course, after he'd hurt her in Korea, she'd never forgiven him. (Or so he thought). But he wasn't that rich anymore. He and his younger sister, Natalie Kabra, started building good consciences after the Clue Hunt ended and they saw how much of a murderer Isabel was. She was insane. She willingly shot her own daughter in the foot just for the Clues. Family was more important than the Clues, more important than the prize. Even if it was a prize beyond measure.

"Hello? Ian? Are you still there?" Fiske asked.

This brought Ian back to his senses, shutting off his philosophical thoughts. "Uh, yes, Fiske. Uh, we'll take the helicopter."

He winced at his oh-so-very unsophisticated words. Damn. Since when did Ian Kabra stutter? Oh, no. He was saying 'damn'. How American. Ah. Ew. Ian felt like he was shaming the Kabra name. Even if his disowning wasn't legally written down, his mother's- no. Isabel wasn't his mother anymore. Isabel's words still hurt like a knife cutting through skin. "I mean, yes. We will take the helicopter. What time will it come?" he was relieved to hear his posh British accent come rushing through his mouth.

Fiske's tone of voice seemed to be hinting at…Amusement. "Around 2 'o' clock. Pack your bags for a week. "And with that, Fiske cut the line.

Groaning, Ian allowed himself to say an American slang word in a sentence while he strode to Natalie's door and knocked.

"This is going to be one heck of a week."

Sinead Starling had been messing about with some chemicals- specifically, stuff that blow up when other stuff come into contact with each other. KA-BOOM! An explosion ripped through the lab. Thankfully, it was explosion-proof, fire-proof, and all that other proofiness available. Sinead probably had really bad luck, because just at that moment, her iPhone (customized by the Ekats, of course) chose to ring.

"I am tita-ni-um! You shoot me down, but I won't-"Sinead picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sinead! We Cahills are having a reunion. Please, pack your bags and arrive eat 3 'o' clock. I assume you have a form of transport to bring you here? Oh, bring your brothers, of course." Fiske said through the receiver.

"Okay…? We'll be there. Tell Amy I said hi!" Sinead, still sort of disorientated, ended the call. "Oh, shoot! I forgot to ask how long we'll be there! Oh, crud!" she cursed.

Luckily for her, 'Titanium' started blasting from her phone again.

"Hel-"she was cut off unceremoniously by the not-so calm voice of Fiske Cahill.

"Yes, I knew I forgot something, you three will be here for a week. Sorry, Sinead. See you soon!"

With that, the line was cut. Again.

She tidied the lab up (sort of) and went to inform her brothers. She rubbed her forehead and said a quite cliché line. Can you guess?

"This is going to be one heck of a week."

Hamilton Holt was doing push-ups. As usual.

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three," he said to thin air. "One hundred and four, one hundred and five." He collapsed, but quickly, he picked himself up again. Holts weren't supposed to show signs of physical weakness. Of course, his younger sister, Reagan, just had to walk in at that moment.

"Sit down, big brother, and go pack your bags for a week. We're going to a Cahill reunion. The entire younger generation of the Cahills is going. Hurry up; we're leaving in half an hour."

Unfortunately, Hamilton had lost her after 'the entire younger generation'. Why? Simply because he was thinking about a certain red-headed Ekat. "Mm. Okay. Going now."

He stood up, grabbed a towel and a bottle of Gatorade, and walked out. Well, tried to walk out.

Hamilton got to the front of what he thought was the door (it was actually the wall, and Reagan was snickering now) and promptly slammed into it. Therefore, Reagan was full-on laughing.

Scowling, he got up, and zoomed off to have a shower.

Reagan was still laughing.

By the time the he got down, fully packed and refreshed, Reagan and Madison were ready. Unfortunately for Hamilton, they all knew about his wall-fiasco.

"Well, son, did you slam into the wall?" Eisenhower Holt's tone of voice held a hint of amusement to it, albeit looking like he would turn his son into 'hammed-up pie'.

"Yeah, Hammy, you thinking about a girl? Like, red-head Ekat girl?" Madison started teasing him.

The victim blushed bright red, and then said, "Shut up. I don't like any girl!"

Reagan pointed out, "We didn't say anything about a crush. You did!"

Madison continued. "Besides, you do, because you're blushing like a tomato now, and you've got a picture! Did you get it off the Internet? Or Photoshop it?" the twins continued their humiliating snickers.

"That's enough. Let's go, we'll be late, we've got to be there by 3 'o' clock!" Mary-Todd said, and then clapped her hands. "Come on! Let's hop to it!"

Hamilton gave the twins the finger. A very rude gesture indeed. The girls glared back at him, and 'Hammy' rolled his eyes.

As he sat down on the seat of the Holt van, he said a much overused line under his breath.

"This is going to be one heck of a week."

Meanwhile, over at the Cahill mansion, Fiske Cahill was handling important paper documents that are far too important to be mentioned. The phone rang, and grumbling, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Fiske said.

"We're coming for you."

So with that, the oh-so-very mysterious voice ended the call. Fiske knew it was probably the Lucian Branch. They'd been out for the Madrigals' blood ever since Ian gave the Clues to them. Maybe the Janus, too. They were quite dramatic, compared to the Tomas and Ekaterina branches. One day, Ian would end up with a not-so-pleasant death. Probably before he turned thirty.

Then Fiske saw black spots hinder his vision, before slumping unconscious, and hitting the floor.

And a black-clad, lithe female dragged his body out of the Cahill mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay. This is my first fanfic. Go easy on the criticism. Plus, like it says on my profile, I'm NOT A TEEN. Pre-teen. Gulp. ****_*This story is now officially disclaimed*_**

'Ding-dong! 'The doorbell rang. Amy ran to it, and after smoothing her hair down, she opened the door. Cries of "Amy! Long time no see!" And "Sinead! How are you?" filled the air. Then the red-headed family pulled their bags through the door and Amy ushered them towards the living room. She gave a simple 'hi' to the boys and asked them how they were, just out of politeness.

She was responded with an equally polite response. Dan waved at them when they passed, inviting the two Starling boys to play video games. Ned declined, instead asking where the Science lab was.

Amy, always the hospitable one, told him the way to get there, and immediately, the two seventeen-year old boys zoomed off. The two girls left Dan to his video games, and then they headed towards Amy's room, which she would be sharing with Sinead. The Ekaterina informed her best friend about recent events, and vice versa.

As they dropped off Sinead's bags, the doorbell cut their conversation short, and Amy raced off to answer it, but Dan got there first.  
"Aw, sis, I'll answer it, but I better get that best brother award' soon!" Dan teased, grinning like a hyped-up clown.

Said clown's older (by two years) seventeen-year old sister rolled her eyes at him, but in an endearing sort of way. Then the doorbell just had to ring, interrupting the sibling's 'moment'.

Guess who? No other than the blonde, purple jumpsuit- clothed Holts.

"Hey Hamilton! What's up? (Of course, Dan said it like, "Wazzup?")" Dan laughed and gave a 'manly' clap to the blonde's back.

"'Sup Dan, same to you. Hey, let's go play some video games." Hamilton grinned. Then he added, "After we drop our bags off, of course."

Dan sighed, and said, "I guess the old saying's true. The older you get, the less fun you become. Please, bro? Amy won't play with me," he explained, shooting the said sister a glare.

Hamilton knew that saying 'please' was the last blow to Dan's 'manliness', so he replied, "No can do, kid." Saying that, he ruffled the younger boy's hair, then grabbed his bags and strolled off. Proceeding, of course, into a wall. A wall. Again. Aw, shucks.

Now, the most logical answer would be that Hamilton just did it out of clumsiness. But Hamilton is a Holt, and not to mention, an extremely fit Tomas. Physically, at least. Therefore, the reason would be this simple: he saw a red-headed Ekaterina girl, and didn't notice the wall, as he was too busy staring at the formerly mentioned girl. Ahem. Not that he had a crush on her. Did he? Hamilton shook the nasty thought from his head and stood up, all the while saying, "Hi." Then he walked past her.

Sinead called out after him "You forgot your bags, Tomas!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks, and turning around hastily, he replied. "Thanks." After grabbing his bags, he practically ran off.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush on you," Amy sidled up to Sinead and commented. "You think?" The two girls stared at the lift doors that opened and let Hamilton in, then closed.

Sinead glared at her friend. "Of course not. What do you think, I am, some hormonal teenager?" Then she realized just what she was saying. She was a hormonal teenager. Scowling, she corrected herself. "I mean, he's so stupid, how could I have a crush on him? Not after he-" she cut herself off.

Amy looked at her sympathetically, remembering the reason why the Starlings hated the Holts so much. The tension would be sky-high at dinner. She was going to (quotes Ian Kabra) 'bloody hell kill Fiske Cahill'. Then she remembered something. Something very important. Ooooooo….

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to call Jonah and Phoenix! I'm supposed to tell them to come. Crud, I'm dead. Talk to you later!" And then Amy ran off towards the telephone.

After Sinead saw Dan (being the gentleman that only seemed to make an appearance when he came out of Nellie's kitchen, and after a whole tub of maple syrup 'disappeared' into thin air (more like went down his stomach)) leading the Holt twins to their bedroom, and Amy return from calling the Wizards, she decided to make the most prestigious decision she had ever made in her lifetime (she was thinking sarcastically, she is an Ekat, after all).

She decided to go to bed.

Snore, piggy, snore.

Amy shook her head fondly as she heard Sinead snore. Contemplating on what to do next, she decided to talk to Fiske about the arrangements for the activities. Like, what were they going to do while they spent a whole week here?

Amy trudged up the stairs, and then knocked on the study door. Surprisingly, there was no 'come in' from behind it. She put her ear to the crack between the door and the wall, but heard no 'click-clack' of typing keys like there normally should have been.

The red-haired girl opened the door silently, and to her astonishment, found no-one. Fiske never went to his bedroom in the afternoon; he thought that the day should not be wasted with the (insert gasp here) dastardly act of sleeping. Note the sarcasm.

Awesome timing, doorbell. The sounds of 'Bring-ling-ling!' rang through the house. Amy sighed, then went down the stairs shouting. "I'll be there! Wait a minute!" She heard a 'CRASH!' sound from Dan's room, and a solid 'thwack!' from the backyard.

"OW! Reagan!"

"Sorry, Mad! Y'okay?"

Amy ignored these horrific screams ("DIE, Ham, die!"), instead opening the door and putting on a sweet smile. However, she dropped the whole 'happy' pretense as soon as she saw who it was.

The Kabras had arrived.

"Hello, love."

"Don't call me love, you idiot." Amy growled at him.

Amy thwacked Ian Kabra on the back of his head, wishing she could do that again. She despised Ian. Absolutely hated him. At the last Cahill reunion, he'd given her a blinding smile while she was giving an important speech in front of the adults, and she'd started to stutter. Oh, the horror.

"Ouch. Nice to see you too, Amy," Ian said in his posh British accent. Secretly, he added, "I mean it."

And mean it he did.

Unfortunately, the oh-so beautiful, stunning Natalie Kabra broke the adorable loving moment. "Uh, Amy? Let's go shopping tomorrow, please." The Kabras may or may not have gotten nicer over the years. Most of the time, at least. Still, she said please…

Amy smiled. She had a counter-suggestion for the younger girl. "Let's go to a spa instead, what about that?" Amy could stand spas, not shopping. Eek.

"Well, seeing as my brother has already gone, can I put my bags in my room?" Natalie looked like she was trying to refrain from screaming at the Cahill girl, and (kind-of) succeeding. "Move it, American!" Or not.

"Of course. Come on!" Yeah, Amy definitely preferred Natalie over Ian. At least she gave fashion advice… even if half of them were insults. Whatever.

For a while, the matter of the missing Fiske was forgotten. Amy pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking: _He probably went out or something. He's going to be fine. Stop worrying so much! _

Ian Kabra set his bags down on his bed. Rather, the guest bed. Made out of cotton. Bleurgh. Ian pushed the thought out of his head, deciding to unpack first, when he saw a piece of red cloth on the table. Guess who it reminded him of?

No other than the one and only, Amy Cahill! Whoop-dee-do. Ian groaned, and sitting down on the bed, he placed his elbows on his knees and set his head on his palms. Typical angst-y position.

In the room next to him, he could her One Direction's 'Up All Night' blaring from the speakers. _Natalie, shut the bloody hell up! _he thought. He could've gone over to her room to tell her to stop playing such bad music, put then she'd tease him: Why? Back in Britain, you just leave me alone. Is it because you're depressed over Amy? That was a really bad approach.

Then he'd probably say: No, it's just that… that the walls here are thinner! Oh, no. Since when had he become so bad at thinking of comebacks?

Sadly, the music did not stop. Instead, after the 'stunningly _awesome_' song ended, 'What Makes You Beautiful' came on. Oh, the not-so-nice things about having a younger sister who was obsessed with the band 'One Direction'. Then his thoughts turned to something more pleasant. Again.

Amy. She hated him, alright. That thing he'd done, at the last reunion? He just wanted her attention. She pitied him, but only because he had Isabel Kabra as his mother. She forgave him for the Korea incident just because she knew his mother told him to do it. What she didn't know was that this time, Ian really did like her.

He'd go to the ends of the earth for her.

Natalie Kabra was currently lying on her (yuck, cotton) bed. Luckily, she had brought her custom-sewn, pink silk sheets embroidered with roses- she was getting carried away. Thinking about something. More like someone, really. Like, a certain Cahill. An orphan, too. Dan Cahill. Ring a bell? Yes, Amy's brother. The self-obsessed, annoying git, who was also a really hot- stop. Stop thinking about him! For God's sake, he was just a boy. Back in Britain, she had boys fawning all over her, and she could get the best-looking boys to date her. So why didn't Dan Cahill just do the same? _Stop thinking about him, Natalie!_ she thought. _You're better than him! Way better. So true._ She was agreeing with herself. What was she now, some psychopath?

She'd better pull herself together, or else… Gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N This story is now being co-written with BookLoverAL, my best friend in real life. **

**Let's pretend that Evan knows about the Cahills. Okay? Sorry if some of you don't like that, but we needed that for the story to be able to develop properly. **

**Thank you, reviewers! So happy! EEEEE! I was practically dancing when I saw them… (Insert happy face that is grinning maniacally at you) ****_*This story is now officially disclaimed*_**

Amy Cahill was mad. No, not, like, crazy mad. More like angry mad. Why, you ask? Simply because Jonah da _freaking_ Wizard was 2 hours late. God, that guy was annoying as _hell_. She was going to strangle him, then throw a knife at him, then whisper threats and shout insults at him-

"AMY! Get the doorbell, m' busy!" Dan called from where he was sitting like a damn ninja (sort of) and doing the Lotus position. That position wasn't even ninja. It looked like he was meditating, save the fact that he was wearing all black, and had tied a piece of cloth over his face, leaving two holes for his eyes to peek out of. _Dan and his stupid ninja obsessions, _Amy thought.

Sighing, she trudged over to the door, opened it and said, "You're late, Wizard."

Then she promptly slammed the door in Jonah Wizard's extremely surprised face.

The doorbell rang again. This time, she opened it, pulled the 'mini Jonah' (Phoenix) in and locked the door on Jonah. Honestly, she hated it when people were late. She started this habit when she'd become the Madrigal leader, and had to attend monthly meetings. Of course, Jonah probably had the lamest, most stupid, over-used line _ever_: 'I had a show to attend.'

Ignoring the constant pounding on the door and the strange looks from Phoenix, Amy smiled at the small boy and spoke. "Why don't you go play some video games with Dan, hm?" she told/asked him. "I have to… deal with your cousin." With that, she gently pushed Phoenix into the living room where Dan was and shouted at him (Dan, not Phoenix). "OI! Take care of Phoenix, will you? I've got to go kill- I mean take care of Jonah."

Dan nodded, and then inserted the plug of _Mario Bros_ into the television. He tossed Phoenix a Wii remote, and then shouted at him.

"GET READY TO PLAY!" Phoenix gulped. Even if he _was_ a teenager now, Dan still had his 'crazy' moments.

This was going to be a long afternoon, he sighed.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Back in the kitchen, Amy was yelling her head off at Jonah.

"You show up late, have Nellie have to call you three _freaking_ times, all the while Fiske is-" she cut herself off before she could say 'missing'.

"Wait, Fiske is what?" Jonah asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing. Go unpack, doofus!" Amy glared at him.

"Fine, party pooper. You are so _not _getting a VIP ticket to my upcoming show." Jonah started dragging his music-recording things up the stairs.

"I don't even _want_ to go to your stupid concert, and there wasn't even a party in the first place!" Amy shouted.

"It was _figurative_, cuz."

Amy scowled at his back. As far as she was concerned, Jonah _da bleepin' _Wizard could go and- (insert inappropriate language here) and get the _heck _out of her home. That probably wasn't going to happen, though. Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Jonah Wizard passed Ian's door, said hello, and was responded with the customary "Go away, Wizard, and bring your stupid raps along with you." He didn't even try Natalie. The Kabras (or 'Cobras', as Dan called them) were incredibly mean. Although, Ian was super-nice to Amy. Anybody with _eyes _could see that Ian really did like her. Heck, anyone with a _brain _could see that. But he had more pressing matters to dwell on.

His sales were dropping, and he needed _inspiration_ for a good song. Otherwise, his career would drop like a stone falling into water.

He shouted, "'Sup, my homie!" to Hamilton, who was cooped up and doing something. He'd already seen Dan and Phoenix playing some hard-core Wii, so he wasn't worried about his little cousin. He would be fine with Dan. _I think, _he added mentally.

Then he passed Sinead Starling's door. He heard her muttering about some chemistry thing, and then grinned. Sure, the red-head was pretty, but she wasn't his type. But he _could_ use her for… inspiration.

This was one genius plan. He would play with her feelings, date her, and then dump her. All the while composing a mind-blowingly awesome song. He'd charm her with his… awesome charm, then kiss her, then... Oh, you get it.

Besides, Sinead would probably just go and date some other guy, right?

Oh boy was Jonah Wizard wrong.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Now, normally, if Dan saw his older sister get flirted with by Ian Cobra (oh, so _sorry_, Ian, I mean _Kabra_),he would:

(a) Beat the nasty piece of Kabra slime up (or get Hamilton to do it)

(b) Get a video on them and blackmail Ian

(c) Tell everyone. (Which probably wouldn't be necessary, as everybody who was alive could just _feel _the crush waves practically radiating off Ian)

(d) Just leave them alone and learn more ninja moves from his online, awesome _Sensei_.

He chose…

Option (d).

Yeah, the old Dan would have chosen Option (a), (b) and (c). D would not have been a logical answer. It was the _Cobra_, for god's sake. Couldn't Amy see that?

But now he knew. Ian's feelings for Amy were true. _At least Fiske can pull Ian out of this mess if he sees too much of Ian hurting Amy, _Dan thought, even though he knew that Ian wouldn't do that anymore. He loved amy too much for that.

Sighing, he put his head in his hands.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell sang. Amy huffed, and then blew her reddish-brown hair out of her face. Stomping over to the door, she called, "Who is it?"

"Hi, Amy!" It was Evan, the _adorkable_ geek from high school. Also her boyfriend.

"Hey, Evan. Why are you here?" Amy was pleased to see him, but confused as to why he was here.

"My parents are renovating the house, so they told me to ask a friend (or in this case, _girlfriend_) if I could stay with them. For a week. Hope it's okay." Evan grinned up at her, totally expecting her to say yes. And while Amy loved her boyfriend a lot, it didn't mean that she wanted him 24/7 with her.

Still, he was her boyfriend of 2 years, and they were really close. As far as she knew, (hopefully) the Cahills didn't mind strangers. Sometimes.

"Sure! Come in, Evan!" Amy said.

"Thanks!" Evan smiled at her, "Sorry if this inconveniences you."

"No, no, it's fine. Just… the Cahills are here for a family reunion, so…" her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Just then, Ian Kabra had the _wonderful_ idea of walking over to do what with Amy, she didn't know.

"Hello, love, what are you doing?" Then he saw Evan. "Oh. I see. Your… _friend_, is it?" Amy wasn't sure, but she thought she heard some hopefulness. And… anger? What the heck?

Evan held his hand out and said, "Hi. I'm Evan Tolliver, Amy's _boyfriend_."

Ian looked distastefully at the outstretched hand and actually _grimaced_. Amy saw his expression, and poked him in the ribs. "Don't be rude!" she hissed.

Slowly, Ian put his hand out, then at the last minute, withdrew it, and said, 'Sorry, but you're so pale, I think you're sick. Why come in and get the rest of us infected?" With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. _He's probably going to tell the other Cahills._ Amy groaned internally, but grabbed his hand to lead him into the living room.

As soon as Dan caught sight of Evan, his face twisted into an expression of anger. "What's _he_ doing here?" Only he, Amy and Nellie knew that Evan had cheated on Amy once, but he had seemed so sorry when he said, "It was a mistake! She just kissed me! I swear, I didn't make the first move!" so Amy had decided to forgive him and just start all over.

"He's staying here for a week, _Dan_." Amy glared at him forcefully while replying.

"Aw, man. A _week_?" Dan sighed.

"Yes, a week, so leave now with Phoenix and please tell the other Cahills to come here." Amy said.

"Sure, _madam_," Dan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and glared at Evan before leaving to find the rest.

"Sorry about my idiotic brother. It's just that they aren't used to having guests that are not family members in the house," Amy apologized.

"It's fine…" Suddenly, Evan seemed to find his toes the _best_ thing in the world. Such fascinating thigs! (Note the sarcasm).

"Um… I guess I'll show you to your room before I meet the other Cahills," Amy said before leading him up the stairs and down the hall room. Passing Ian's room, (which _coincidentally_ was requested by Ian once he found out that Amy would be next to him) before reaching Amy and Sinead's room, positioned across the spare guest's room (soon-to-be Evan's). "Here you are!"

"Thanks again, Amy!" Evan kissed her before _skipping _into the room. However, Amy just rolled her eyes and went down the stairs. Evan's 'cute, _formerly_ adorkable' (actually childish) antics were getting on her nerves. She wished he was more mature sometimes.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Amy came down to find the other Cahills making a mess in the meeting room. Dan, Hamilton and Jonah were using Dan's latest laser gun and shooting each other. Natalie was busy painting her nails and her numerous types of nail polish were sprawled all over the table with a few stains. The Starlings were engaged in talking about science, space and their experiments. Only Ian was waiting quietly and collected, sitting at the mahogany table.

"What on _Earth_ is going on?" Amy screamed-asked.

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing once they heard her. Add an angry Amy to a bunch of naughty Cahills= trips to the ER department (ear-drum injuries). Nobody answered for 2 minutes when finally, Dan spoke up. "Uh we were waiting for you but you took a pretty long time to get here so I guess we got carried away…"

"So? It doesn't give you an excuse to turn the meeting room into a jungle!" Amy snapped. "Clean this mess right now," she commanded.

After the Cahills reluctantly cleaned up the room, they sat on the chairs and waited for Amy to start.

"Okay. I have invited all of you to my house because-" Amy started when Evan burst into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ian and Dan both shouted in unison.

Dan said, "Just because he's allowed to stay here doesn't mean that he's allowed to intrude on Cahill business."

"I heard screaming and a lot of noise so I got worried and came to check on you," Evan reasoned.

"We're fine, _Tolliver_. We have some important business to do so can you leave us?" Ian scoffed.

"Sure," Evan replied before backing out of the room. He shot Amy a 'won't-you-stick-up-for-me look' as he left, but Amy pretended to not see it. Crossing her arms, she sat down at the head of the long rectangular table. She slammed down the list of topics they would have to discuss, and sighed.

"C'mon, let's get started."

After Evan exited, everybody thought they could talk freely but they were wrong. What they did not know was that Evan was eavesdropping on them with a state-of-the-art sound recorder. Nano and compact, of course. Lucian-and-Janus designed. Who would ever have thought of that?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

It was night by the time Evan could slip out of his room to retrieve his sound recorder from the meeting room.

He crept out into the hallways that led him to the room. He slipped inside and unlatched the device from under the desk. A smile touched his lips.

_Amy won't know what hit her, he_ thought. He left the room and stealthily and hid the device in his bag. He took out his phone and called an unknown number and whispered, "Mission accomplished. No compromise."

He jumped back under his bed covers, and then laid his head on his pillow, falling asleep almost immediately. In his sleep, a huge grin spread across his face.

Evil traitor much?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This Fanfiction is being co-authored with BookLoverAL *disclaimed***

**A/N So so so so sorry times a million times for being so late!**

Ian Kabra awoke at dawn. Yes, he woke up that early. Ever since he'd taken over the art dealership business, he had started the habit of waking up quite early. He also didn't wear a shirt to sleep (sweats too much).

He poured himself a cup of Earl Grey tea, and then padded around the kitchen in his slippers. He found some sliced bread, strawberry jam, and… plum juice? Whoever in their right mind would eat the weird-looking, _burgundy_ coloured jam? Oh, yes, Fiske. Wait a minute… Come to think of it, Ian hadn't seen Fiske since… actually; he hadn't seen Fiske _at all _during the period of time he'd been here (one day, one night).

Then a horrifying thought pierced his mind. _Isabel_. Just the name made him tremble. _What if Fiske was captured by Isabel? And why?_ Ian thought. Immediately, the answer came to him. _Amy and Daniel_. _Dan._

Revenge.

He ran up the stairs and started the oh-so-_tedious_ job of waking up the other Cahills. He flung open the door to Amy and Sinead's room, shouting, "Wake up! Fiske is missing!"

Amy emerged from her room blearily, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Why the early wake-up call?"

"Fiske is gone!" Ian shouted. "Call the others!"

Amy pounded upon Dan's door, then proceeded to do the same for Evan. "Wha-what's happened?" he asked, still sleepy.

"Go to the living room!" Amy replied.

Dan and Natalie both came out from their rooms, saw the melee, then raced down, following Evan. Hamilton grabbed his sisters, then sent them towards the living room. Amy got Nellie, then they all ran down the stairs, hastening to get to the living room (code named: Haven).

As soon as Amy saw that they were all settled, she knew that she would have to tell them that she already knew, just didn't want to admit it. There _had_ been the possibility. "Okay," she started, "Fiske is missing. By other Cahills, obviously." Glancing towards Ian and Natalie, she continued, "Probably by the Lucian Branch. No offense, Ian and Natalie." Then she noticed, for the first time, that _Ian was shirtless_. He had a six-pack, too. She could already feel the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Ahem?" Natalie got up, and then waved her hand in front of Amy's tomato-red face. "Earth to Amy! Are you in there?"

"Uh, y-yes. Where were we?" Amy continued, trying to be nonchalant. Ian hid a smile, knowing that with him shirtless, he was _bound_ to get Amy flabbergasted.

"You were talking about the Lucian Branch?" Natalie said, a hint of amusement plain on her face.

"Oh, yeah. The Lucian Branch. Right. Now, does anyone here have any ideas about any other Branch conspiracies?" Amy asked, trying to recover her professionalism. "Anyone?"

Sinead raised her hand (totally weird, but she thought it appropriate, seeing as Amy really needed some recovery time. "I think the Ekat Branch is in on this." Hearing that, Ned and Ted both simultaneously nodded, and Sinead gestured to Ned to continue.

"Yes. Sammy, on of our family's friends, has been acting kind of… weirdly for a few months now. Hey, now that you brought it up, I remember Sammy in the Ekaterina lab." Ned finished off with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Dan snapped, "Focus, people! _Fiske is missing. We will go and find him._"

Amy slapped herself mentally for forgetting the main reason why they were here. Ian, noticing her furrowed brow, decided to comfort her. "Don't worry, love, forgetfulness happens to everyone, right?"

Amy nodded, then remembered the 'love' remark. "Don't call me love, Ian." Saying that, she said, "Meeting adjourned. Meeting in the conference room at" – she checked her watch- "3 'o' clock "

She stalked out of the room. The rest followed suit, one notion burning in their minds.

Isabel Kabra.

Evan grinned inwardly, and then stopped himself from revealing too much. Amy would join him later anyway, no worries.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

3 'o' clock, meeting room  
Hamilton watched Amy set down a stack of papers on the meeting table with a loud 'bang'! Poor Amy. She'd just completed the horrifying Clue Hunt with her brother, and now she had to deal with all this. This being Fiske missing. Now, Hamilton may be a Tomas, but he was a pretty bright one. They would have to rescue Fiske, and one of them would probably not make it out alive. Take that, Sinead!  
_Sinead_. Even her name made him feel kinda woozy. Her flowing tresses of flaming red hair, piercing him and seeing through him. _Hm. Not a bad job, Hamilton! Vocabulary!_  
"Now, this stack of papers contains all he places that Isabel Kabra may be hiding Fiske. We are all here to discuss and eliminate he choices of where we shall infiltrate and then release Fiske safely. Understood?" Amy looked on edge, and her normally shiny red-brown hair was limp and dull.  
All of the other Cahills responded, "Understood!"  
Ian and Dan were the most attentive throughout the talk, and Ian (with the help of Natalie when he wasn't sure) eliminated the elusive (or not so) hidey-holes one by one. Finally, they had two choices left.  
1. New York, the Statue of Liberty  
2. Manhattan, the Empire State Building  
"Hm. It looks like all of the places are either really famous or just plain cool." Dan remarked.  
"Dan! Focus! "Amy hissed angrily at him. "This is Fiske's life we're talking about. So. Does anybody have any ideas on how to get there, how to break in, and how to get Fiske back? "Amy asked, arms folded.  
Ian raised his hand- yes, such a peasant-like thing to do, but this was Amy.

"I have a vague... idea on how we pick the best location, plans and how to get Fiske out without anyone hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*disclaimed* This Fanfiction is being co-authored with BookLoverAL

"Now, obviously, the Statue of Liberty is a very popular tourist destination, right?" Ian said, "So Mu- Isabel's first choice would be the Empire State Building, underground. The statue would be too popular and how would somebody dig a base under it? No, it would have to be the Empire State Building. The problem is, it's probably extremely well-guarded and near impossible to break in." Ian put his hands together, and started kneading them together unconsciously.

"Ian?" Amy said gently. "Are you okay? You like kind of worried. Do you have a plan or not?"

Ian smiled nervously up at her. "It's just that... you know… it depends on whether Isabel is still as prideful as before, and just needs to have her enemies watch her get what she wants. However, if she does not do so, then the plan shall ultimately fall apart." he whispered to her under his breath.

Oh. So that's why Ian's so worried! Oh, god, what are we to do with Fiske? Hopefully Isabel won't know that we're coming to Fiske's rescue. After a moment of mental silence, she added, Hang in there, old man, we're coming to get'cha

"Stop acting so mysteriously, you two lovebirds! Just give us this fail-safe plan, and we'll get Fiske back and Isabel Kabra back in jail again!" Hamilton called out.

Amy swallowed a lump of tears and worry, and then proceeded to say: "Okay. Here's what we'll do. We get a plan of the Empire State Building, and then we separate our jobs into teams. Our first mission is to get some sort of map to get us into this base," She looked at Ian, who took it as his cue to carry on. However….

"There is no map. I'm sorry, love- I mean, Amy, but if we're going in, then we're going in blind." Ian said sadly, looking her in the eye. "No map. I do know the entrance and exit, though: There is only one entrance, and one exit. Since we will most likely be caught, getting out will be our problem."

Amy sighed and put her head in her hands, saying, "Meeting adjourned. Another one tomorrow, when Ian and I think of a plan." Everybody nodded, and then trudged out of the room somberly.

When they had all left except for Ian, she moaned, "What are we going to do, Ian?"

Since when had they become a 'we'? Whatever the reason was, Ian didn't mind. "It'll be alright, love." And Amy didn't say anything, as they both knew that it would most definitely not be alright.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed, "Dan! Where is the damn freaking equipment?"

"Ummm...let's just say that I forgot to get them?" Dan said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Natalie shot him a smirk. He glared back. Stupid Cobras. Always seeking for revenge.

"NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Amy yelled at the ceiling. They were currently in a meeting in the meeting room. Amy was walking around in circles muttering stuff like "Stupid Dan" "Idiot'. Yikes. That hurt. Too bad she assigned him to get the equipment. She should have known better.

Just then, Mr. I'm-so-handsome-obviously walked into the room dragging an ENORMOUS bag of who-knows-what,

"Obviously, I, had thought ahead and realized something like this would happen so I got all the equipment myself. You should have known better to send Daniel to get it, love," Ian cooed, showing us what was in the blushed in embarrassment and suddenly found her shoes interesting when Ian called her "love" and that she was a total idiot of telling Dan to do that job.

Dan fake-puked in disgust. Was Amy, the shy and nerdy bookworm falling for Ian Cobra, who had apparently left them and Alistair in the cave located at Seoul to die? Looks like Ian is charming Amy by acting as Mr. Nicey-nicey to her but at the same time, being rude to the other people in the group. And Amy's falling in it! Geez. Girls. The day I understand them is the day I go crazy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (A/N Dan reminds me of Leo from the Heroes of Olympus. A MUST read!)

Apparently, Natalie was thinking about the same thing. Oh, how disgusting. Ian, in love? Properly so? She had to tease him about it the next time she talked to him privately. An annoying voice in her head chose this moment to sing out:

What about you and Dan? It's obvious that you like him. Daniel? Just the thought itself made her gag. But he's cute! Look at him! He and his ninja suit and games! Even on the outside you just roll your eyes, on the inside, you want to giggle like a love-struck girl! Whoa. That brain sure is smart. I mean, stupid. Screw it, it was smart.

She (it was probably a she) just told me my inner feelings! It's true though. Daniel was cute. His jokes were always funny. She took a sideways glance at Dan, who was sitting at the opposite end of the couch she was sitting on.

Dan noticed her look and turned to send her a questioning glance. Embarrassed because she was caught stealing looks at him, she blushed and turned away.

Amy was talking with Ian. He had just came in with a load of equipment. Amy was stuttering and saying something like "T-t-thank y-you...u-um, w-we s-s-should get g-going..." Natalie didn't get why that. Why did Amy keep stuttering and blushing when she was around her brother? Seems like every girl who was near Ian would melt into a puddle. Like chocolate when being heated. Just like every boy would near her. But Daniel wouldn't. For a reason she didn't know. Sigh. Love stinks. this was so not like her.

What was happening to her? Why did Daniel make her feel weird and different? Natalie was totally clueless.

She was still thinking when Dan was moving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back into reality when he said "Earth to Natalie Cobra, Prada Princess and a annoying girl." Argh. SHE HATED HIM.

"Shut up, Daniel, equally annoying American git who is obsessed with ninjas, " she snapped back.

"Oo la la! Looks like her Royal Majesty is angry! Better run!" he announced before still staying put. "On second thoughts, I'll stay here." He checked her shoes. "High heels? No way."

"Pah! I run better in heels" Natalie screamed. With that, she took off after the disappearing figure of Dan-not-so-but-soon-to-be-dead Cahill.

Just sayin'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amy had just came out of the washroom in time to see Dan run away from Natalie. She sighed. Even for 15 year olds, they were incredibly immature. Normal teens wouldn't go running around and practically clawing each other.

"Eh… so are we gonna just let them run? We have to go already!" Amy pointed out.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO GONNA GET THOSE KIDS BACK HERE AND MAKE THEM APOLOGISE TO EACH OTHER WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT!" Nellie shouted, positively livid before stomping to get them.

10 minutes later, Nellie came back with a satisfied look before stepping aside to let the bickering couple through. Natalie's hair was a total mess and Dan's face was covered with red marks. Ouch. That should hurt.

"Say sorry," Nellie said in her gentlest voice. Or not.

"NO!" Both the teens turned to glare at her.

"Oh then I guess I shall confiscate Dan's Xbox and games for a while," Nellie said casually, checking her fingernails nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! FINE! DON'T TOUCH MY XBOX!" Dan cried in disbelief. Natalie just snickered.

"You too, Natalie. Say sorry or I'll throw all your clothes, shoes and makeup away and replace it with DAN'S clothes," Nellie said and smiled.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA WEAR DANIEL'S CLOTHES IF I DON'T SAY SORRY? THAT'S HARDLY FAIR! FINE! BUT MARK MY WORDS, I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Natalie huffed.

"Sorry," they both said plainly with no expression. The rest of the group was watching the whole thing in amusement.

"AWWWWW! Don't they look cute together?" Amy teased. Dan and Natalie immediately blushed so furiously, a tomato would've been jealous. The room exploded into laughter.

"All right. Down to business." Ian said his expression grim. Everybody stopped laughing and settled down, shuffling papers and . They began repeating the plan, going through blueprints and points.

But unbeknownst to the Cahills, Evan was in his bedroom listening to their conversation through the bug he had planted. His plan was to send it to you-know-who (nah, not Lord _Voldemort_) after he recorded the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BookLoverAL still co-writing. (She's typing this) Please favourite Amber-Raven-Cahill and me to your favourite authors (if you can). Also follow and favourite the story. Enjoy! Awesome people here. Thanks A LOT for favouriting and viewing and reviewing...you get what i mean. Don't forget to give credit to my best friend!**

**I think Amber-Raven-Cahill has nothing to say since I already said everything already (HA). And she got to write the A/N for 4 chapters. (No fair) L.**

Fiske was nervous. _Nervous._ As in, panicky, _feel-like-I'm-going-to-die _(which was probably what was going to happen) nervous. _What are Amy and Dan going to do? They're never going to be able to get in here. No, they will, but they won't get out _alive, Fiske thought. Footsteps approached. _NO more, _he thought desperately. _Please, no more._

Suddenly, somebody grabbed him. He tried to fight but his captor was too strong and knocked him out. Now he was stuck in a cell, more specifically, a room with only a bed and a load of clothes.

_What was he going to do?_ He slid down the wall, and then put his head in his hands. He had never felt so useless before.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Are you sure about this?" Sinead asked.

"Of course." Amy said grimly.

"Ow! How did that get there?" Hamilton asked as he walked into a wall. Dan snickered, holding a gigantic piece of thick Styrofoam, which Amy did not even want to think about. Sinead just giggled.

"Shut up!" Amy hissed. Amy, Ian, Sinead and Hamilton were currently UNDER the Empire state building. Oooh. Jonah and Nellie were by the entrance of the underground base, keeping guard. They didn't bring Natalie because she and Dan couldn't keep quiet around each other for more than 5 seconds so they had decided to leave them at the mansion with Ned and Ted because they would ruin their cover, nut they were still vital, running the cameras they were wearing.

The four of them black-clad, Sinead had disrupted the signal of the camera by the door so whoever inside wouldn't see them. While the camera was out, the door wanted a password so they quickly (10 minutes, and Ian was working his hardest) cracked it and snooped in. Jonah and Nellie were smart enough to stay out of range of the camera once it was fully operating once again. The device Sinead used also cracked the lighting, so everybody (or most) was in confusion as to why the _lights_ were off.

Just then, the door to the entrance of the lobby swung open, and in all her glory, Isabel Kabra _herself_ stood there. Then she pointed a gun at Hamilton and shot him.

HA! GOT YOU! Just joking. What actually happened was that Amy woke up, streams of sweat on her face and back. She checked the clock. _1:00 am_. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. She padded down to the kitchen along with her book, in her light blue nightgown and bunny slippers, figuring no one would be there so late.

She made herself a hot cup of steaming milk, and then turned to sit down in the living room.

Guess who she saw?

No other than the _freaking_ Ian Kabra in all his bare-chested glory. God, she never got a break, did she? Besides, she had a boyfriend. Amy just couldn't help staring at his abs. He has a six-pack..OMG. Ian caught her staring and smirked. "Are you done gawping?" he asked innocently. Amy blushed harder.

"Um, could you p-put on a s-shirt? It's d-distracting," she said and looked away.

"No, thank you. I'll feel sweaty if I do. And it looks like you haven't put much thought into your appearance too," Ian replied and looked at her from head to toe, "especially those slippers." Amy looked at her slippers and said nothing.

"Anyway, why aren't you in bed, love?" Ian questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"N-nightmares," she shivered as she said that, "I was just trying to calm down."

"Then why don't you sit down here?" Ian said, patting the space next to him on the couch. Amy obeyed but she sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Oh well," Ian sighed.

"N-now could you _please_ get a s-shirt?" Amy said. Ian just shrugged and picked up a shirt on the floor near the table.

So Amy just continued reading and sipping her tea while Ian just sat there with a thousand thoughts in his head. Soon, Amy's eyelids drooped and she put down her cup and book to curl up on the couch. a few minutes later, she was sound asleep. Ian was also beginning to feel sleepy so he just looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, fast asleep with the sound of Amy breathing in his ears.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"BRING! BRING! BRING!" Dan slapped his hand lazily at his stupidly annoying alarm clock, hoping to hit the snooze button. Aw, just five minutes.

He missed. Dan groaned as the alarm was still ringing. He yawn and smashed the alarm clock. Oops. Broken. Great. No more distractions. He needed his beauty sleep. Dan sighed as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Daniel! Ian's missing!" Natalie shouted. As an afterthought, she added, "And so is your sister." Okay, that had really got his attention. He quickly scampered out of bed and pulled on a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt and yelled, "Coming!"

_Hopefully Amy just got up early_, he was desperate.

"Did you search the whole mansion yet? When did you realise they were gone? How did you find out? Did you send a search party?" Dan's numerous questions practically exploded from his mouth.. The group looked at each other warily.

"Whoa, Dan-O, we just found out and we were about to search but we decided to wait for you first," Hamilton told him.

"Okay, Evan, you and me will search the living room, the balcony and the kitchen. Ned, you and your brother will search the basement. Hamilton, you will search the rooftop with Sinead and any other training rooms. Natalie, you'll search the bedrooms. Nellie, you're going with Natalie. Jonah, search the musical rooms. End of conversation," Dan rushed as he ran down the stairs. Evan quickly followed him. everybody else divided into respective groups and began searching the mansion. Sometimes, Dan wished he lived in a small house so there wouldn't be so many rooms to search in.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Dan and Evan searched the kitchen first. Even if he hated that teen, Ian was the first person on the list her hated. Argh. Stupid charmer. More like a snake charmer. All the snakes LOVED him. So all the snakes liked to bite him. Ha-ha. Dan snickered at his own joke as he opened the cupboards. Hey, who knows if they squeezed themselves in there? The thought of that was hilarious. He even searched UNDER the balcony. Maybe they hung there the whole night using suction plugs. Meanwhile, Evan was searching more logic places. Like in the bathroom or under the dining table.

When they didn't find them in the kitchen nor the balcony, they went into the living room. And you won't believe what they saw. Amy hugging Ian like a teddy bear in her nightgown and Ian with his hand on her wait and his other hand in her hair. the look on Evan's face was priceless. Silence. Dan was the first to snap out of his trance and called the others.

Soon, they all piled in and looked shocked themselves. "Wow," Sinead whispered.

"Awkward," Jonah sang. Sinead slapped his arm. Unfortunately, Amy was a light sleeper and woke up with a jolt at the sound of the slap.

"Aw, why did she had to wake up? It was getting cute!" Sinead cooed. Amy just yawned and realized in what position she was in and the witnesses. _Ugh oh_. She turned bright red. She caught sight of Evan and just looked at her feet. Evan broke the silence by speaking first.

"What the heck? What happened? Why were you in _Ian Kabra's _arms? You _never _sleep in my arms" He blurted out. If you knew how breakups were formed, this was one of them.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Awkward.

The second he said that sentence, silence followed it. Yikes. Amy just looked at him guiltily and stuttered,

"I-I couldn't s-sleep. I-I had n-nightmares. S-so I came downstairs to get my tea. T-then I r-realized I-Ian wash-her too. I-i just ignored him and I-I fell asleep. I-in his arms b-by accident," she answered.

Evan immediately felt betrayed. _What the heck, Evan? _You_ betrayed her. _You_ sent information to Isabel. _You_ acted as a spy. Why do _you_ feel betrayed?_

Evan just fled the room. Jonah grinned, and then said, "Classic, guys.. Just totally _classic_."

The traitor rushed into his room and locked the door. Before he was uncertain to hurt his kind of ex-girlfriend, now he was sure. He was determined to destroy the Cahill family.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Oh god. Evan was going to hate her for all of eternity. She would be kind of fine if he would only hate her for a year but for the rest of her life? NO. It's going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Like a curse. Oh man... But maybe he wouldn't be THAT angry. Argh. She was reading too much _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Like, Percabeth forever!_ Eh. Off-track. No wonder she thought of curses.

Ian was still soundly asleep next to her. He looked cute when he slept. _Gah. You're supposed to hate him, Amy! _Maybe she read too many sappy books. She'd have to avoid those genres for a while. Everybody was looking at her for another explanation. She didn't like talking in her pajamas (_Pajamas_, for god's sake) and the atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

So she just mumbled something about changing and not wanting to talk about it and left for her room.

Typical day.

After she changed, she went down for breakfast and avoided everybody's gaze. It made her uncomfortable. Evan didn't show up. Ian had woke up with Dan screaming in fury at his ear. Dan was in a BAD BAD mood. He just kept glaring at Ian. Natalie too. She shot daggers at him. Looks like they had agreed in something together for the FIRST EVER time. Weird. Ian just raised his eyebrow at everyone. Nellie was looking back and forth between Natalie and Dan. Looks like she realized it too. After breakfast which she hardly touched her food, she mumbled, "Meeting. Rescue plan. 10 o'clock sharp. See you there." Then she took off. It was only 9 o'clock so she headed straight to Evan's room and knocked the door. The door never opened. She sighed.

She then opened the door herself because she REALLY needed to apologize but the moment the door opened, Evan was gone. Even his stuff. All was left was a note. It said, 'You will never see me again. You have broke my heart. Don't even bother looking for me. I won't be anywhere. Enjoy searching if you're so desperate. After all, you don't care, do you?'

-Evan

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

He knew he was disobeying his orders. His orders were to go undercover and act as a spy from the inside. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to join the ranks. He wanted to do a BIG part of this operation. And he was sure. He smiled, knowing that he would never regret this choice. Knowing that he was GLAD to break that girls heart just like how she broke hers. She'll find out soon enough. Oh well, at least he could still get more information from the bug he had planted. They didn't even find out yet. He wondered how could those SCUMBAGS be the world's most powerful family. Sometimes he wished it was the Vespers, he laughed to himself.

**Readers, sorry for the short chapter BUT we wanted to leave the ACTION in the next chapter so we don't have to keep cutting the best part in other words we are so **_**nice**_** to NOT leave you a cliffhanger. say thank you. (tee hee hee).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BookLoverAL speaking: "Hello, this is Captain AL speaking. I am still co-writing and I gave you a clue about who HE really worked for and his ambition. Heh heh. I am so evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! i don't like writing in details but I like to be specific(that's different). I'm way too lazy for that. ARC does that for me. **_**(ARC: so true.).**_

**Well, I do sometimes. (**_**ARC: Pah! But AL writes when I'm busy, which is totally often, so...) **_**Anyways, hope you enjoy this ROCKY trip and goodbye! Captain Amber-Raven-Cahill deserves to talk now, I'm passing the mic to her, wait for a while. Over and Out."(i like to imagine I'm in the army or something.)**

**Both: We shall be updating way slower now, as there are so few reviews coming in. No more motive, y'see?  
**

Dan was going towards the meeting room when he heard someone sob. Well, to be specific, he heard _Amy_ sob and she never sobs. Okay, maybe an exception of 3 times but still. He walked quickly towards the direction of the cries and his ears led him to the front of Evan's room. The door was opened so he saw Amy on the bed, holding a piece of paper and crying her eyes out.

"Whoa, sis what happened, what have you got there and where is your boyfriend?" Dan asked and sat down next to his sister. Amy didn't say anything. She just handed him the piece of paper. He took it and while patting his sisters back, he read the note. A surge of fury unleashed inside of him.

He stood up wordlessly and half carried half dragged her to her room. Then he made her clean up and left her there to give her some peace. Even after today's drama, they still had a meeting to talk about. he walked down the hall to the meeting room. Everyone was already assembled there. All except Amy and Fiske. (fiske, obviously). They all had frantic, worried faces. He was about to enter the room when he heard a loud 'CRACK'. Everybody turned towards him. He looked down and found a device. Curious, he picked it up, chipped it open and found so wires.

It was a _sound recorder_. His eyes widen and mouthed," Shut up, NOW!" The room turned silent. With his fingers, he put the device on the table, extremely silently and mentioned for the others to file out the room. Silently. Oooh.

When everybody was out, he led them to the biggest bathroom in the mansion and turned all the taps to full blast. He didn't care if the bathroom flooded. He just needed to tell his family about the note and the bug. Dan told his relatives what happened from the start of Amy's break down to the device. Once he was done, you could only hear the sound of the rushing water. Jonah broke the _oh-so-incredible _silence.

"So somebody planted the listening device?" He asked. They were struggling to talk over the roar of the rushing water. Dan nodded and said,

" looked like it was made by a Janus and a Lucian. And I have NO doubt that the Lucian who cooperated in making the device was Isabel Kabra." The Kabra kids fell silent.

"Soooo...in other words, there might be even more bugs in the mansion so this place isn't a SAFE place to talk in," Sinead slowly replied. Dan just shook his head sadly and said,

"You're right. We need another meeting place. A safe place. but where?"

"The CCC," Ned spoke,"therefore, we can communicate to the rest of the Cahills easier."

"Okay," Dan said,"but who do you think planted this? That person has to be in this mansion to snuck it in. And Evan didn't really talk to Amy for a long time until he came so i doubt he cared about her...and he WAS here, until he left and I think he faked his feelings for my sister so..." His voice drifted off. Everyone didn't need to be told who was the one who planted the bug, they were smart enough to figure it out.

The traitor was Evan and he was working for the worst enemy of all.

_Isabel Kabra._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

After her little break down, Dan dragged Amy out into the musical room and turned the music to full blast. Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull's 'On the floor' (**A/N AL and ARC speaking: We LOVE that song!**) was practically killing her ear drums so she lowered it a little bit, knowing whatever Dan wanted to talk about should be important.

_-J-LO! Step aside,_

_It's a new generation,_

_Mr. Worldwide_

_Of party people, _

_get on the floor Dale -_

"So why did you bring me here?" Amy shouted into Dan's ear. They could barely hear each other since Lopez's voice was booming in the room as she spoke.

_I'm loose, and everybody knows I get off the train, baby it's the truth._

_I'm like inception I play with your brain,_

_So I don't sleep I snooze._

_I don't play games so don't get it confuse no,_

_Cuz you will lose yeah._

_Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up _

_ANd back it up like a Tonka truck Dale_

"WHAT?" Dan shouted. Amy repeated her question.

_-If you go hard you gotta get on the floor,_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor._

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor,_

_Break a sweat on the floor, _

_Yeah we work on the floor -_

Luckily, Dan heard her and began explaining about what he had uncovered. When he was done, they were almost halfway into the song. Amy's face turned pale like she just saw a vampire bite Dan's neck. Creepy. _Oooo._

_-Dance the night away,_

_Live your life and stay young on the floor._

_Dance the night away,_

_Grab somebody drink a little more -_

"Does that mean I was a total _idiot_ for dating the jerk?" Amy asked.

_-Lalalalalalalala, lalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gonna be it on the floor! _

_Lalalalalalalala, lalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gonna be it on the floor!_

"Kind of, but it's not your fault that you let him in! You didn't know! You thought he was an innocent kid so it's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself," Dan said comfortingly. She never realised her brother was so caring. She thought he was just an immature kid who ran around in his ninja costume a few years back.

"O-okay," she replied. Amy calmed down and by that time, the song was already over so when the next song started which was "Wild Ones" by Sia and Flo Rida, Amy and Dan began to talk about their next move.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one, _

_whoo whoo whoooo, _

_if i took you home, _

_It'll be a homerun._

_Show me how you do..._

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Isabel Kabra was calling that-son-of-a-jerk-Evan. She found out that he had left his post which was an _important_ post and had immediately told him to go back but he said that he would never go back and even if he wanted to, he couldn't go back. Isabel just yelled at him to make sure he has SOME information or else he would regret it and hung up. What a thickhead. Once you mess with Isabel Kabra, you'll NEVER be able to turn back. _Oh la la! _

Isabel's plan was working PERFECTLY fine. Except that problem that boy caused. Dear Fiske was having SO much fun! The Cahills were caught in her trap, like a mouse in the hands of a mouse trap. She opened her mouth and let out a crackly laugh. The Cahills will be forever clueless, unlike how they won the hunt in the gauntlet. She smiled and continued planning how to lure them in. The Vespers should be proud to have her.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Yikes! What will happen next? Sorry, but Fiske's rescue will happen later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Commander AL reporting for duty (in an aircraft),"ATTENTION! Soldiers, listen up! I, will be giving you of the mission/story ahead. The next few days/chapters will be incredibly exciting, eventful and shocking! (ARC: Meh.) **

**Pack your equipment and move out! 1, 2,3! REMEMBER ALL YOUR TRAINING AND JUMP!" (ARC: Yeah, she's weird like that... :))**

Sinead was nervous. Rescuing Fiske in Isabel's hands was like sending a death sentence over her relatives(kind of friends). It felt bad. _What happens if SHE did something wrong? What happens if the mission fails and everyone dies?_ God, no. She was sitting in the lab, trying to calm down. She had to calm down. She had to set an example. For the sake of her family. She sighed and wiped the tears on her face but there were still some tear tracks. _Hope nobody will see them_.

Of course, bad luck came by and Hamilton burst through the door. "Hey Sinead, everybody's waitin-" he stopped when he saw her filled-with-tear-tracks face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her. Damn. He knows I cried. How embarrassing.

"Nothing," she answered, trying to keep her voice under control. She tried to break his grip and walk to the door but Hamilton didn't budge.

"No," he replied stubbornly,"why were you crying? Tell me or I won't move." Sinead managed a small smile.

"You never give up do you? I'm still not going to tell you. It's my buisne-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he did something unexpected. He kissed her. On the lips. She was shocked and froze. Hamilton didn't mind. He just continued. When he pulled away, Sinead was still a statue.

"Hey, hello? You there?" Hamilton said, waving a hand in front of her face. He was blushing at the same time. She didn't answer. Hamilton just shrugged and ran to the Cahill Coman Centre(a.k.a. CCC).

When he was gone from her vision she unfroze. Her brain was a mess.Uh-oh. Hamilton, a Tomas, her _crush _since the hunt, just kissed her. And to make matters worse, she just stood there like an idiot. Great. She sighed and walked to the CCC, not caring if she was late. All she was thinking about was Hamilton.

Everyone, excluding Fiske, Sinead and Hamilton(they were late), was currently searching for bugs in the CCC (Cahill Command Centre) a.k.a. Gideon. Dan had left the sound recorder in a soundproof container in the CCC. They had planned everything at first but that was before Dan found the recorder so they decided not to use that plan as Isabel would already know what they were planning to do. No bugs in the CCC. Good. Now, planning. That moment, Sinead and Hamilton burst in. Blushing fiercely. They didn't even glance at each other. How odd.

It took awhile for them to catch up and now everybody were looking through thick files. How entertaining.

1 hour passed and they _still_ had not come up with a plan. Awesome(note the sarcasm).

"NINJA LORD RULES! I'm bored...this is TORTURE! Let me out of here!" Dan screamed. Amy facepalmed. Natalie smacked his face. "Ow!" Dan yelped and glared at Natalie. Totally immature git. So not like a ninja. Suddenly, Ian jumped to his feet.

"I have a plan, _Daniel_, and this is _your_ Uncle Fiske. I could be in Britain now, relaxing or asking money, rather than here and helping you. So, do you want to rescue Fiske or not?" Ian said coldly, arching a stiff eyebrow. Dan growled with angry, narrowed eyes, but started reviewing the multiple sheaves of paper the Brit had set down.

The next few days passed in a blur. The Cahills were so busy arranging the rescue and escape plans. (That was a _nice, toned-down _way to say it. What they really meant was _bloodbath_ and _suicidal_ mission.)

**(A/N Obviously we won't tell you what's the plan or else it won't be a surprise right? We're telling you PART of it :) )**

They had assigned Amy, Ian, Natalie and Dan to go in. The Holts and Jonah would be backup. The Starlings would stay in the CCC, helping them on the outside. _Hopefully_, Dan and Natalie wouldn't blow their cover with their annoying bickering. The mission had started.

The mission took place in the dead of the night. The group had parted from Grace's mansion and now sat in Jonah's limo. They were headed to the Empire State building. They all wore masks, gloves, hoodies and tight trousers. All black. The group was equipped with various weapons. From ninja stars to plasma guns. Only Cahills can provide to get these technology. Being a Cahill has it's perks.

Natalie and Dan were sitting opposite from each other while Amy and Ian sat a row behind those two. At first, there was awkward silence until Ian broke it. "Um, Amy," Ian began. It was the first time she heard him say her name instead of "Love", "I just want to say that if we don't make it out alive, I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you will forgive me for what I've done in the past." His words hit her like a truck. She couldn't answer. She was too shocked. She blushed and looked anywhere but Mr. Gorgeous. She liked him but in Korea, he had tried to charm her and it worked and almost killed her in the cave. But this time was different. This time, she could sense the emotion and sincerity behind his words. Her love life was so complicated. Curse Aphrodite, curse Hator, curse Freya, curse every god or goddess that has a connection to love. Her life sucks.

The limo came to a stop and the group were dropped off a couple of yards away from the building. They got out and slipped on their night-vision goggles. Now they could see perfectly in the dark. Dan and Natalie were sent to scout around for a entrance to the underground base while Amy and Ian were reviewing the plan and receiving orders from Sinead.

It took awhile to find the entrance. It was a rubbish bin. It looked different from the others as when Dan used the high-tech fingerprint scanner, he saw loads of fingerprints on the lid whereas the others were clean. it seems like the bins haven't been used for years with cobwebs plastered on the sides of the bins.

Obviously there was a camera so they were careful to stay out of its range. Once they were sure that they had found the right entrance, Amy took out the signal jammer from her pocket and aimed it at the camera. The light on the jammer blinked green, signalling that the coast was clear. Amy then took out the lock-gun from her belt and aimed it at the password panel hidden between the bin and the other. The lid of the bin lifted by itself and stairs slid out from the bin. They curiously looked into it and saw a slide. "Uh oh," Dan whispered. Natalie and Ian groaned. Amy shushed them.

"So who's going first?" she whispered.

They only had a matter of time before the camera was fully operational again. The best at 5 minutes. 1 minute had passed. Nobody raised their hand. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go," she said and jumped into the bin. The other three hoped in just as the camera was coming back to life.

Inside, it was dark. There were no guards outside the end of the slide. Only darkness. Amy turned on her flashlight, and shone it all over the place.

Eight doorways could be seen, and were all identical. Same markings, same material, and same colour. "Guys?" she whispered nervously. "Where do we go?" A rustling noise came from behind her, but as Amy whipped around as fast as lightning and aimed her torch there, she saw that it was only Ian. "Oh," she said, relieved, "it's only you."

"What do you mean, it's only me? I'm ian Kabra, love." Despite all the joshing, both of them knew that the plan had a 50-50 % chance of all of them making it out alive, let alone _unhurt_.

"Hello?" Dan's voice echoed through the makeshift entrance, as the trashcan led there. (Sinead did some snooping, and found out. However, the guards (dressed inconspicuously as trash-people) had to be knocked out.) "Safe or not? Stop making out!"

The 'making-out' noises were actually the sound of Amy's shoes sticking to the slimy floor. Ian rolled his eyes, and said in his posh British accent, "Come down! It's safe." Natalie arrived first, wrinkling her nose and smoothing off her fashionable suit. Dan came last, hurtling down and grinning widely as he stood up.

Then the four of them looked around, shining their high-tech, also used as communicators torches, and checked out the room.

It was a labyrinth. Amy swallowed her panic and thought, _Just like Percy Jackson._ THen she shook her head. No distractions allowed. She looked over at Ian, who looked just as worried. He checked the blueprint of the building, and then said, "This way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Into the maze of confusion

**BookLoverAL: Ooooooooo, a touch of Percy Jackson! The Labyrinth! Enjoy! PLEASE help by reviewing, favouriting and following. On that happy note, ARC, I am NOT weird. I like imagining stuff. Last time I daydreamed about being a demigod, wizard, magician and a bunch of never-ever-going-to-be-real situation. (ARC: Ignore her. This Fanfiction is officially disclaimed. **

**Let the reading commence!)**

Ian took them through a maze of walls. The good news was that they had rope so they tied one end to the starting point and the rest around their waists. The bad news was that the rope was too short so in the middle of walking around, they had to ditch the rope. So currently, they were stuck in a maze with a map that hardly made sense. Without backup, due to the fact that the signal was jammed.

Dan and Natalie groaned. "Can you please tell me why are we're in a stupid maze?" Dan asked. Natalie just nodded. Poor Natalie looked exhausted. Amy sighed, rubbing her temples. _God, _she thought. _Here to get Fiske! What a dweeb._

"We're here to save Fiske, remember?" Amy reminded. At the sound of Fiske's name, Dan straightened himself. _Here to get Fiske, here to get Fiske. Right. _

"W-wait...let's rest..." Natalie half-said, half-whispered before slumped down on the wall. The group nodded. Once everyone got comfortable, Amy asked Ian,"Are we there yet?" Ian narrowed his eyes and looked at the map in his hand.

"Either the map is fake, or it's wrong. Useless piece of paper." He scowled at the 'map'.

"So that means we're stuck in a maze which we can't get out of," Amy concluded. Ian snapped his fingers and confirmed her suspicions.

"What is it you Americans say? Ah, yes, _bingo_." He said. Amy held her head in her hands.

"Let's just sleep, we'll figure something out tomorrow," Ian said comfortingly as he and Amy fell asleep on the stone-hard floor..

Dan was not happy. He was stuck in a maze with _two _freaking Cobras (he means, _Kabras_) _Great._

Oh, man. Am and Ian had fallen asleep on each other… and Amy was drooling on his shirt. Aw, _gross_, dude.

Meanwhile, a female Cobra had fallen asleep on HIS shoulder. Ugh. _Noooooo! There's Cobra cells on me!AHHHHHH! I'm INFECTED! _What a horrible situation. But on the bright side, he could inspect her without anyone noticing. (No dirty thoughts intended, Dan.)

Her coffee-brown skin was a little pale, but she still looked beautiful. Her face looked angelic. Her perfectly manicured nails were dirty. Nonetheless, she still looked beautiful, stunning-_WAIT A MINUTE. Did he, Dan the Supreme Ninja Lord just describe HER as BEAUTIFUL, ANGELIC and STUNNING? _He was going crazy. He absentmindedly played with her hair and accidently touched her forehead. It was burning. Uh oh. She had fever. He quickly re-positioned her head and woke Amy and Ian.

"DUDE! Natalie has a fever!" Dan yelled as he shook Ian and Amy. That got both their attention. Ian scrambled to get to his sick sister. Amy ran after him. She checked for a pulse and relaxed a bit.

"She's still alive, but something is hurting her on the inside. I don't know what is it though," Amy announced. Ian sighed in relief. Then, his eyes widened.

"It's poison affecting her. It's called the "Mysterious Assassin". That's because it hurts the person without that person knowing," he said and looked at Natalie with a sad look. Dan was impatient.

"Then get the antidote already! She's going to DIE!" Dan shouted. _Wow. Super, Dan. You just confessed your undying love for her. Oh, the joy. _

"It's not that simple Dan. The antidote is back at the Lucian stronghold. And the person who did this probably took all of it..." his voice trailed off. At that point, everything clicked. The antidote, the person that cruel, a Lucian break in, poison being used...the only person who could have done and has access to those thing is...

"Isabel Kabra," Dan realised. Amy had a confused look until she put the pieces together. Ian's face was stark white.

"Looks like our little princes and princesses figured it out," a voice said behind the group. All turned except Natalie to find the Queen of Poisons, no other than Isabel Kabra, smirking at their shocked expressions. _WHAT?_ That was all the trio's brains could process.

Fiske could hear all the noises coming from the people outside his cell. Were they shocked? Excited? Nervous? He couldn't tell. All he hoped was for the best. This time, he prayed that His family won't come to rescue him. You're all going like "WHAT?", but it was a trap. He could hear people whispering about the plan. Fiske had sharp hearing. That was an advantage. For a start. He sighed. People were bustling around. Looks like they were caught. How cruel was fate? Oh the tragedy...

"Isabel," Ian said as he eyed her coldly.

"Oh how nice to meet you son! Oh! And who's this?" She asked as she stepped towards Amy. Amy took a step back.

"First of all, I am no longer your son. Second, that's Amy you thickhead," Ian snarled. Isabel had a shocked expression but then she covered it up quickly. She put on a wide smile.

"Awwww, you will always be my son. We are related by blood!" Isabel cooed. Ian scoffed.

"Being related by blood doesn't mean you are my mother. My new family is this," he answered and gestured to Amy, Dan and Natalie,"not you, monster," he said calmly and looked at Isabel up and down. _Oh, he has grown up so much! Too bad we didn't train him to kill and betray better, _she thought sadly/angrily. _Oh well. _Isabel smirked.

"Then I'll have to take you into custody._Quelle horreur!_" And then she smiled and snapped her fingers. Four burly henchmen walked up to the children and dragged them into the underground room with cells in them. They threw the children into a cell and locked the cell with high-tech locks. The lights turned off and as she walked away, she yelled over her shoulder,"Please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy our hospitality!" With that, she walked away laughing.

Great. Just great. They were stuck in a dark room with only water and food which was hardly enough to fit 3 teens with a poisoned Natalie. Natalie was breathing heavily. They had to save her. Dan ran to the front of the cell and started screaming and calling for a doctor. Of course, nobody answered. After the 50th try, he gave up and sat next to Natalie. Amy and Ian were talking in hushed voices, every now and then, they would look worried. Dan slumped down facing the wall of their prison. _We're so dead. Natalie's gonna die because of us. We wanted to save Fiske…_

Just when Dan had a million thoughts in his head, Amy walked up to him.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," Dan replied bluntly.

"You're scared that she'll die right?"

"Of course! She's family…" he trailed off.

"Well if you want to save her, you have to do CPR on her because she's not getting enough air. She's not going to last an hour."

"But-" Dan glanced at Natalie. It was true. Natalie was gasping with her chest heaving up and down.

"No buts, Dan. Do it."

"Why can't you do it?!" Dan wrinkled his nose at the thought of doing CPR on Natalie.

"I didn't learn how to do CPR." Amy was starting to lose her patience, Dan could tell.

"Oh damn, she'll kill me!"

"GODDAMMIT! JUST SAVE HER!" Amy screamed. A mad Amy was never a good sign. _Dude, Natalie is _dying_. Show some compassion! _Dan sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." And with that, he leaned over Natalie and began to half-kiss-half-give CPR. Natalie's eyes flickered open and opened her eyes wide when she say Dan giving her CPR. Apparently, she got the wrong idea and thought he was kissing her. She pushed him away

"W-what did y-you just do?" She asked nervously. Dan blushed and replied,

"Doing CPR." Amy snickered. Dan and Natalie glared at her while blushing.

"I'll leave you two to settle that,"with that, she ran towards Ian in the other side of the cell. The two just looked down. Dan was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Are you angry at me?"he asked innocently. She sighed. She had liked the feeling of kissing Dan Cahill. _Wait! Did she just say that?! Oh my god...she was falling for him! _She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No Daniel, I'm not angry...it's just that I'm...shocked," she replied. For the rest of the time, they remained quiet, enjoying each other's company even though none of them would admit.

Amy was smiling. I know right? Why would she be smiling at this time, being locked in a cell? That was because her idiotic, dweeb, annoying brother found his match. The romantic kind. She could tell. He wanted to save Natalie, he cared for her. He just didn't realise it yet. What a dweeb. Meanwhile Ian was banging his head, muttering something like"stupid me" and "I should have known". Amy rested her head on his shoulder comfortingly. That seemed to stop him from suicide. "What?" he asked her.

"Look at us, we're bonding. Especially our siblings," Amy whispered and smiled. Ian smiled back. Amy yawned. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BookLoverAL: Please review! We've got no motivation, really…**

**ARC: Same here. Okay. How about this. The first person to review our story gets 1 review from both of us, and the second reviewer gets 1 review from just one of us. Alright? IF we get any reviews, then we shall continue this for the rest of the Fanfiction. No motive, no purpose writing for the story. Simple as that.**

***groans* Do we really have to go through this again? *Officially disclaimed***

**Now. Warning: There will be quite a lot of… pain in this chapter. There shall be a warning, though.**

Chapter 10

Sinead was really worried. Had she sent them to their death sentence? Oh man… She was so, so, incredibly screwed. Hamilton wandered over, hair sticking up in multiple directions, and holding two steaming hot cups of caramel lattes. "What's up?" He asked blearily. "How're they doing?" Sinead swung her body around to face him.

"Is that for me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Even if she didn't feel like it. "If so, thanks." Hamilton handed the cup to her, and she accepted it gratefully. It was, after all, 1 'o' clock. In the morning. The guilt was eating her from the inside. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last for another month. Two weeks, even.

"Hey, Hamilton? I've got… something to tell you." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah? Just spill. If this is girl stuff, I promise I won't tell anyone." He frowned. "But if this is girl stuff, then why aren't you telling Nellie this? She's a girl, not me!"

She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. She saw… honesty and a willingness to help. Innocence. Unlike her. Suddenly, she couldn't do it. Tell Hamilton…tell Hamilton that she was a double-crossing agent.

"Nothing. Girl stuff. Hey, I have to go check on them. Would you like to stay?" She smiled up at him, despite her gloomy mood.

"Sure," he responded. Pulling a chair to sit next to her, he plunked down, and Sinead turned the screen towards him. She frowned.

"Where are they? CCC to Active, where are you?" No response, just static. Hamilton rose up, and said:

"I'll call the others."

"Thanks."

Soon enough, the younger generation of the Cahills were peering at the computer screen.

"I called for them, but no one answered. Video feed also shows static. I fear the worst may have happened. Suggestion: Immediate removal." The rest of the Cahills nodded in agreement, murmuring quietly in assent.

"Now, who's up for the job?"

Hamilton, Jonah, Reagan and Madison raised their hands in succession. Sinead nodded her head, although scared out of her mind of losing Hamilton. "We move immediately. Go." Checking her watch, she continued,

"We'll reach there in an hour."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Back in the prison cell…

Amy paced around… and around… and around inside the tiny prison cell, hands shaking. Dan glared at her and said, "Will you please stop that? It's giving me a headache! Geez."

Amy didn't stop, instead, she started moving even faster- quicker than jogging, but not as fast as running. How would you run in a minuscule cell?

"Love, why don't you stop?" Ian said gently. He ran a trembling hand through his jet-black hair, already messy with all the… events that had happened. His normally coffee- coloured skin had paled, giving him the complexion somewhat like an… albino? Amy sat down next to him, and in a moment of daredevil-ness, placed her head on his shoulder. She immediately felt him stiffen, and then relax.

"I'm so… tired, Ian." She mumbled through the black cloth of Ian's shirt.

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Do it." There was a hint of tenderness, gentle compassion, and a feeling of something which Amy couldn't seem to decipher. Was it… no, she shouldn't dwell on such things when they were being held captive. Oh, if only Fiske were there… No, he was captured.

"Thank you." She said softly. When she was on the brink of sleep, she could've sworn he said:

"Always."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

When Amy woke up, she found herself:

a. tied to a chair with iron manacles

b. in a white room with a bucket filled with water and… were those electric cables?

c. in front of Ian, also bound to a chair.

However, unlike her, Ian was wide-awake, alert…

And staring intently at her face, like it was the last time he would ever see her. (That was a possibility).

Seeing her awake, he said, "Hello, love."

"H-hi." Great, Amy, let's try for a proper sentence, now shall we? "Uh… why are we here?"

"You're smart enough to figure it out."

Ian nodded his head towards the bucket. Then the realization hit her like a nuclear rocket.

Electrocution. Torture. Isabel was trying to make her suffer.

A/N Torture warning! Don't say we didn't try to tell you. Although, they probably won't be that graphic.

Suddenly, the door to the white room burst open, and the mother of all evil walked- no, stalked in.

Isabel Kabra.

"Hello, Isabel. What can we do for you today?" Ian said coldly, all traces of compassion (to Amy) gone.

Isabel smiled at them. It was so fake, painful to look at and blindingly white.

"Why, son, isn't it obvious?" She took out a tea set from a table. "Tea, anyone?"

Amy's heart was pounding in her chest, but she said, "Sorry, we didn't receive the invitation. Besides, putting us in a cell isn't exactly hospitable."

Isabel smiled again. Amy and Ian shuddered inwardly. "Smart girl. No, we're not here for tea." She pulled out a knife, and started walking towards Amy.

"I want information." She placed a thin finger under Amy's chin.

"I want to see the Cahills fall."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Isabel grabbed a bright red electric cable, and hooked it to a sunny-yellow one. Too bright for the occasion, Amy thought wryly.

Ian glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking inside. He hoped it was about him. Ian, shut up! He thought.

Isabel walked over to Amy. Grabbing her chair, she yanked Amy (still bound to the chair) towards the mess of buckets, computer and wires. Cutting- yes, cutting- the manacles off of the Madrigal with a highly concentrated laser beam, she then plopped Amy into the bucket of water.

"Isabel?" Ian panicked, having an inkling of what was going to happen. "You're not this brutal, are you?" God, he was practically begging. It should've been above him to do this. "Please, Mo- Isabel!"

Isabel looked wicked- and not in the good way, either. "Oh, so you know," she whispered, smirking. "So you know what's going to happen to little Amy over here?"

Amy cried out in fear. "W-what's happening?" She looked at the male Lucian desperately. "Could someone tell me what in the world is going to happen?"

Isabel continued her job of fixing the wires to Amy's arm. The red-head flinched at her touch, and tried to ease away from her, but to no avail.

"Ian! Just tell me what's going to happen!"

Ian looked nervously at her. Then he continued in a soothing voice, "Amy, love, just relax." He swallowed nervously. "She's- she's- she's- going-"

"Going to what?" Amy asked exasperatedly. "Electrocute me?" She snorted.

Ian just looked at her.

"Finally, you see sense," said Isabel, sneering nastily at her, "and darling Ian over here's going to answer all my questions." The adult Lucian turned towards the computers, and turned on the biggest one. "Now, Ian here will answer all my questions," Isabel said. "If that doesn't work, then, oh, we'll see. I'm sure both of you already know, right?"

"And what if I don't want to answer?" Ian said, trying to be defiant.

Isabel shrugged. "I already told you. Amy. Gets. Electrocuted." She punctuated each word with a slap of her hand to the table.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Smiling sweetly at Amy, she proceeded with the questioning. "So, Ian," she began casually, "what do the Madrigals want? And how are they going to achieve this… this… this goal of theirs?"

"I-I-I-" Ian was at a loss for words for once. His nervous gaze flickered to Amy, who was staring intently at the male Lucian.

Isabel saw the motion. "Remember Amy," she smiled coldly at him. "What happens if you don't answer?"

Aw, damn it, Ian! Don't answer. I'm fine! But deep down she knew that she really didn't want to be electrocuted. "Ian, don't answer!" she cried out urgently. "I command you, Ian Kabra, do not answer!" Turning to Isabel in an effort to protect him for they all knew what would happen if Ian didn't answer, and Amy didn't answer either, she said desperately, "Isabel! No!"

"Shall we?"

Isabel's finger flipped a switch almost nonchalantly.

And twenty thousand volts of pure electricity surged through Amy. The Madrigal screamed out in agony, her screams echoing the walls of the maze, writhing in pain in the bucket.

Ian couldn't watch. Amy, Amy, Amy. I'll answer, love. Don't do this, he thought, trying to get the message across.

"So?" Isabel repeated her question. "What do they want?" At the least part, the female Lucian tipped her finely chiseled chin at Amy who was breathing heavily, barely conscious.

"Th-the-they-"

Amy, who was just recovering from the pain, knew that the amber-eyed boy would break soon. Why, I wonder, she thought, since he's not supposed to care. "Ian," she managed to mumble, "Don't, don't do it Ian..."

Isabel flicked the switch again, but this time, thirty thousand volts coursed through the fragile body of the Madrigal.

As Amy refused to let Ian answer each question that came like barrels rolling down a street, ("How many branches want to kill me? Who supports me? How many have joined you?" etc, etc.) more pain upon pain upon pain was inflicted upon her.

Finally, Ian finally cracked as he couldn't take it anymore.

Under Amy Cahill's furious gaze, Ian Kabra slowly answered every single question, each time regretting that he had betrayed his friends and family.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hamilton, Jonah, Reagan and Madison boarded the private helicopter. Sinead sent them off, checking the helicopter and running for checks.

"CCC to Bravo, you are cleared for take-off."

"Bravo to CCC, taking off." Hamilton responded, speaking nervously into the mike. "Mission check: Alpha: compromised. Retrieval task."

"CCC to Bravo. Mission: clear. Retrieval and intel collection only."

"Clear."

And with that, the 'Bravo' team set off to find the 'Alpha' team.

Hoping to find them alive.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
